David Sirlin
David Sirlin is an indepedant game designer, tournament competitor, and author of the book, Playing to Win: Becoming the Champion.A previous version of Sirlin's about page from 2011, http://www.Sirlin.net/about Sirlin has created several games that are published under the label of his company, Sirlin Games. Sirlin hopes to make many more games, including a fighting gamehttp://www.sirlin.net/donate/ that features the characters from the Fantasy Strike universe he createdhttp://forums.sirlin.net/forumdisplay.php?f=29 (the same characters found in Yomi, Puzzle Strike, and Flash Duel). You can see the progress of the fighting game (and maybe even help contribute to its development) by going to the Sirlin.net Fantasy Strike discussion forum. Sirlin’s websites 'Sirlin.net' At Sirlin.net Sirlin writes about topics such as game design, psychology, flow, and mastery. Sirlin.net also has a discussion forum focused on game-design. 'SirlinGames.com' You can find more information about Sirlin's games (and buy them at) SirlinGames.com. 'FantasyStrike.com' The website that features the online version of David Sirlin's games. FantasyStrike.com is still in development. See Fantasy Strike (website) for more information. Pandante.com Features a fan-made version of Pandante. Games Sirlin has worked on 'Published by Sirlin Games' 'Flash Duel' :Physical card game ''http://www.Sirlin.net/about Flash Duel is a simple, fast card game that simulates a duel between two Fantasy Strike characters. There are 10 characters to choose from (all included), each with 3 different special abilities. Landing just one hit wins a round, and a game is best 3 out of 5 rounds. Games take only a few minutes to play. 'Puzzle Strike: Bag of Chips' :''Online and physical card game ''http://www.Sirlin.net/about Puzzle Strike: Bag of Chips is a card game for 2, 3, or 4 players that simulates a puzzle game and is played with chips instead of cards (for way easier shuffling) and features a lot of back-and-forth craziness and wild combos. Choose from 10 Fantasy Strike characters (all included) and break gems from your gem pile and send them to your opponents' gem piles while customizing your deck to do bigger and bigger combos. 'Chess 2: The Sequel' :''Downloadable and printable rulebook; a variant of Chess]''http://www.sirlingames.com/products/chess-2-print-and-play Chess 2: The Sequel seeks to build on the greatness of the original Chess while addressing a few problems and also going in a new direction. There are now six armies to choose from, rather than just 1, creating 21 matchups instead of just 1. There's a new win condition for crossing the midline of the board with your king (in addition to your grandpa's checkmates). There's also a double-blind bidding mechanic called dueling that makes memorized openings even more impractical, and emphasizes adaptation and reading the opponent's tendencies. Chess 2 is player with a regular Chess set and requires the Chess 2 rules (which you can buy and download from: www.SirlinGames.com/products/Chess-2-print-and-play). 'Yomi: Fighting Card Game' :''Online and physical card game ''http://www.Sirlin.net/about Yomi: Fighting Card Game - a simple competitive card game that simulates a battle between two characters and is designed to test the two most important skills in competitive gaming: Valuation and Yomi. Each deck in Yomi represents one character and can also be used as a regular deck of playing cards with beautiful artwork. '''Published by other companies' 'Kongai Virtual Card Game' :Web (Kongregate.com) ''http://www.Sirlin.net/about A collectable card game created for Kongregate.com. 'Street Fighter II: Super Turbo HD Remix' :XBLA / PSN http://www.Sirlin.net/about David Sirlin was the lead designer of Street Fighter II: Super Turbo HD Remix (‘’SF HD Remix’’ or ‘’HD Remix’’ for short)http://www.sirlin.net/sf, which is a remake of Street Fighter II: Super Turbo, a 2D fighting game published by Capcom. 'Super Puzzle Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix' :XBLA / PSN http://www.Sirlin.net/about 'SEGA Genesis Collection' :PS2 / Xbox http://www.Sirlin.net/about 'Capcom Classics Collection 2' :PS2 / Xbox http://www.Sirlin.net/about 'Capcom Classics Collection: Remixed' :PSP http://www.Sirlin.net/about 'Capcom Classics Colleciton' :PS2 / Xbox http://www.Sirlin.net/about Games in development 'Published by Sirlin Games '''Fantasy Strike fighting game :D''etails not yet announced.http://www.Sirlin.net/about : The fighting game was discussed in a podcast. Raw Game Design podcast, Episode 6: Fantasy Strike Simple Fighting Game, Published January 18, 2015, featuring David Sirlin and guests Aphotix and Mr. G. Phantome https://www.patreon.com/creation?hid=1513632 '''Codex' A customisable (but not collectible) card game. Flowchart A fighting game different to Yomi: Fighting Card Game. Other projects Game design podcast http://www.sirlin.net/podcast/ Patreon https://www.patreon.com/sirlin Kickstarter projects https://www.kickstarter.com/profile/sirlin/created Interviews with Sirlin 'Written interviews' 2009 'Audio interviews' 2014 'Video interviews' See also * Playing to Win: Becoming the Champion External links * Wikipedia page for David Sirlin * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/sf Street Fighter II: HD Remix development articles by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/designing-yomi Designing Yomi by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/game-balance-and-yomi Game Balance and Yomi by David Sirlin] References Patreon https://www.patreon.com/sirlin Kickstarter projects https://www.kickstarter.com/profile/sirlin/created Interviews with Sirlin 'Written interviews' 2009 'Audio interviews' 2014 'Video interviews' See also * Playing to Win: Becoming the Champion External links * Wikipedia page for David Sirlin * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/sf Street Fighter II: HD Remix development articles by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/designing-yomi Designing Yomi by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/game-balance-and-yomi Game Balance and Yomi by David Sirlin] References Kickstarter projects https://www.kickstarter.com/profile/sirlin/created Interviews with Sirlin 'Written interviews' 2009 'Audio interviews' 2014 'Video interviews' See also * Playing to Win: Becoming the Champion External links * Wikipedia page for David Sirlin * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/sf Street Fighter II: HD Remix development articles by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/designing-yomi Designing Yomi by David Sirlin] * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/game-balance-and-yomi Game Balance and Yomi by David Sirlin] References Interviews with Sirlin 'Written interviews' 2009 'Audio interviews' 2014 'Video interviews' : This article is a stub. You can help Yomi Card Game Wiki by expanding it. See also * Playing to Win: Becoming the Champion External links * Wikipedia page for David Sirlin * Designing Pandante ''by David Sirlin * [http://www.sirlin.net/articles/sf ''Street Fighter II: HD Remix development articles by David Sirlin] References